The goals and objectives of this symposium are to bring together some of the leaders in the fields of research and therapy as related to cancer pain to: (1) discuss the importance and magnitude of cancer pain, its mechanisms, and the physiologic, psychologic, and sociologic impact it has on the patient, his family, and society; (2) evaluate all of the current methods used for relieving cancer pain within the framework of our current knowledge and human resources; (3) critically analyze deficiencies which exist and suggest how they may be eliminated; (4) suggest some future directions that research might take to improve current methods and develop new methods of cancer pain therapy; (5) suggest mechanisms for improving cross fertilization, interaction, and communication among scientists and health professionals who are caring for these people; and (6) suggest mechanisms for informing the public. It is hoped these objectives will be achieved by bringing together 35-40 scientists-health professionals who have special interest, expertise, and long experience in the field of cancer pain. The one-day symposium will be held in Florence, Italy on September 9th to take advantage of the First World Congress on Pain Research and Therapy sponsored by the International Association for the Study of Pain, which will be held in Florence on September 4-8. The program will consist of: (a) presentations which will define the magnitude, mechanisms and effects of cancer pain; (b) a three-hour workshop in which five groups of 6-8 participants will discuss each area in depth; (c) a series of presentations of the summaries and conclusions on each method of cancer pain therapy currently used; and (d) a panel to consider objectives 4, 5, and 6.